User talk:Cinder
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! – Tom 05:51, 5 December 2007 (UTC) Anonymous Edits Is it normal to have anonymous edits to your user page? It was more than just grammar changes; they adding opinions as well. I hope it was an isolated incident. --Cinder 08:10, 5 December 2007 (UTC) :If you don't like the changes someone made (as long as it wasn't outright vandalism, like adding "lol loser"). Anyone can edit any page on a wiki. 08:16, 5 December 2007 (UTC) I'm aware anyone can make changes, but adding an opinion that I don't hold seems wrong. --Cinder 08:17, 5 December 2007 (UTC) Ugh, even editing my words and grammar on this discussion page. How annoying... :( --Cinder 08:22, 5 December 2007 (UTC) ::You are correct, it IS wrong. Per Memory Alpha policy: "No other user is allowed to edit your user page." There are some exceptions, but generally speaking this is only administrator tasks or to remove vandalism, not to add opinions, not to fix grammar, etc. --OuroborosCobra talk 08:22, 5 December 2007 (UTC) ::Cinder, what this anonymous editor is doing is considered vandalism, and if it continues I will make administrators aware. --OuroborosCobra talk 08:42, 5 December 2007 (UTC) Thanks, I appreciate it. --Cinder 08:48, 5 December 2007 (UTC) Image Uploads Your image uploads have been great to date, just please make sure to add a suitable category to the image. If you can't figure out a good one, just using the "default" Category:Memory Alpha images will do in a pinch. :) -- Sulfur 04:06, 15 December 2007 (UTC) :Oh, no problem. I'll look out for that in the future–I'm still learning. :) --Cinder 04:11, 15 December 2007 (UTC)